Flour
by Yohko Koani
Summary: Ryou Bakura had not been expecting rain. On a quest to replace his suspiciously missing flour, Ryou heads to the store, winding up with a lot more than groceries. Ryou/Otogi one-shot. Humor.


_Ryou Bakura had not been expecting rain. On a quest to replace his suspiciously missing flour, Ryou heads to the store, winding up with a lot more than groceries. Ryou/Otogi one-shot._

_**I'd actually never considered this pairing until a plot bunny bit me on the shoulder. Anyway, it was so much more fun writing this then it was paying attention in my evening class.**_

**_Disclaimer: Do not own, etc._**

* * *

Ryou Bakura had not been expecting rain. Of course, there was something even more unexpected heading his way, but that was not upon him yet.

It had all started with his yami's craving for pancakes. And when it came to his yami, it usually was a good idea to go along with innocent requests, so Ryou decided to comply. Besides, it would be nice to have some pancakes for dinner, and he didn't mind making some.

Unfortunately, he was soon to discover they had no flour. He hadn't expected _that _either. Since the white-haired teen didn't recall using it up, and knew his double didn't cook, it was a strange predicament indeed. The flour hadn't disappeared in a batch of cookies, and from the look on the spirit's face he guessed it had gone to a much more impractical use.

"Yami?" he had asked, innocently.

"Yes, little hikari?" the Egyptian thief had returned not so innocently.

"What happened to the flour?"

"It did its civic duty."

"_What_ civic duty?"

"Dropping from the sky onto an unsuspecting pharaoh, of course," he answered matter-of-factly, as if it had been the silliest question in the world.

Ryou had suppressed a groan and glanced at the answering machine. The little red light indicated an unheard message, which he guessed had come from the Mutou residents. He'd had his fair share of calls from spirit of the Puzzle, most of which included ranting about "what that crazy thief has done now".

"Yami, how am I supposed to make pancakes without flour?"

"Go to the store?" The tomb robber flopped onto the couch, flipping the television on to some bad sitcom. "I'll wait here."

So now Ryou stood on the sidewalk underneath the overhang, holding a bag containing flour and chocolate chips. The latter had been an impulse purchase- his yami didn't really need sugar in his system, but Ryou had a sweet tooth and enjoyed chocolate in his pancakes.

Apparently though, while he had been inside, the sky had decided it was an excellent time for a downpour. He could have sworn it'd been sunny on the way over, and could picture his umbrella quite clearly hanging on the hook by his door.

He sighed and looked out at the waterfall of rain, really not desiring to walk home in it. As he wondered if it was worth it to sprint home with the risk of slipping and falling flat on his face in a puddle, he heard a familiar voice call his name. When he looked up, the first thing he saw was a pair of intense emerald green eyes, glowing impossibly strong in the meager light.

"Otogi!" Despite the chill that came with the early spring storm, the ebony-haired teen was dressed in his usual sleeveless black shirt and red vest. Ryou was about to ask where on earth he'd managed to find a dice-patterned umbrella when his friend spoke first.

"You look a little stranded."

He peered upwards, frowning. "I wasn't expecting rain. I was considering making a break for it, but I'm not sure the flour would make it home." Why did they have to package flour in paper? Thick paper, but paper nonetheless. The chocolate chips had their nice cozy waterproof plastic bag to live in, while the poor vulnerable flour had _paper_.

Otogi's jet black ponytail swayed back and forth as he shook his head, laughing. "Flour… I almost forgot about that."

"About what?" Ryou asked politely, figuring he already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah… you weren't there. You missed seeing Yami with his hair one color- white."

Ryou sighed again. "Honestly, sometimes I wish my yami was more like Yuugi's. Now that he has his own body he could be going to school or working. Instead, he's pulling pranks and begging for pancakes," he huffed. "For a three thousand year old spirit, he sure is immature."

Otogi chuckled, and silence soon settled around them, with the exception of the rain splashing to the ground. He cocked his head to the side. "Want me to walk you home?" he asked, gesturing to the very large umbrella.

"Oh! No, I couldn't ask you to do that. You're not even heading the same way as me."

"It's fine, you don't live far from here anyway. And besides, I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, looking more nervous than Ryou had seen him before. Although, he was generally brimming with confidence, so it wasn't that extreme of a nervous expression.

"Well… okay! Thanks, you're a lifesaver, Otogi."

"Don't mention it."

The pair headed off down the sidewalk, sheltered from the heavy rain. There was silence until Ryou finally spoke up. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

There was a long pause. "…how did you do on that history test?"

He was a bit taken aback, but answered fairly quickly. "97. I can't believe I missed a question on Ancient Eqypt… my yami will never let me live it down," he shook his head.

Otogi laughed, and there was more silence. Finally, he spoke again. "Um. Have you ever… been in love?"

Ryou tilted his head, giving him a glance. "Well… no, I can't say I have. But… I _am_ still only seventeen, so… you know. Why?" He said nothing, so the white-haired boy spoke again. "Do you like someone?"

Using his free hand, Otogi twirled an ebony lock of hair around his finger. "Uh. Yeah."

"Someone in your fan club?"

"If it was, do you think there'd be a problem?"

"I guess not," Ryou remarked sheepishly. "Are you worried she won't like you back? It seems like most of the girls in our school wouldn't say no to you. …is it Anzu?"

"What? No! It's not Anzu."

"So who is it?"

Otogi stopped, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Well, it's… someone in the uh… group."

Ryou blinked. "But you said it wasn't An- _oh_." He blushed, realizing he'd made a phenomenal mistake in assuming the object of the dice master's affection was female. No wonder he was so nervous about it. "Yuugi? Yami?"

"No... Neither of them."

"Jounouchi?"

"No."

"Honda then!"

Otogi pursed his lips. "…no."

He still looked confused. "But… that's it."

Pushing aside his apprehensions, Otogi put a hand to his forehead in frustration. "You are so dense."

"But you said no to ev-" He ceased talking when the taller teen stopped, pushing him against the brick of the clothing store they were passing, a determined look in his emerald eyes. "…oh." Suddenly he was being kissed. Dazed, he didn't push away.

And if Otogi was correct, he was not only unresisting- he was willing.

A dice-patterned umbrella clattered to the wet ground, joined shortly by a small bag of groceries.

Slender fingers tangled themselves in Ryou's snowy hair as the kiss became more passionate. Soon afterwards Otogi trailed his lips down to his neck, savoring the taste of soft skin as Ryou moaned, clutching the other boy's shoulders.

A moment later Otogi stopped and pulled away, and for some reason Ryou found himself looking down at the puddle near their feet. "… my flour is soaked."

Otogi stared at him. "Is that all you have to say?"

He was unsure of the protocol in this sort of situation. "Um. No. …that was… nice?" he said, confused.

Otogi slapped his palm to his forehead, muttering, "Why are the cute ones so clueless?"

Ryou blushed. "Hey! I'm sorry if I've never… you know… made out with someone in the rain in the middle of a flour run before. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

Shaking his head, he flashed a grin, and tossed sopping wet raven hair behind shoulders. "Well then, I hope you're a good student."

"I… I think I am," he said, thinking about his high test scores.

"Great, because I have a lot to teach you." Placing a last forceful kiss on the smaller teen's lips, Otogi snatched up his umbrella and headed off down the street. "See you later, Ryou."

* * *

"Finally! What the hell took you so long?"

Ryou was met by a pair of sharp brown eyes. "Um. Here."

The former thief king looked down at the bag of chocolate chips in his hands. "…this isn't flour," he said, bluntly.

"It got wet," he said, finally. "Did you happen to notice that sudden downpour? Because I certainly wasn't expecting it." He headed upstairs to get changed into dry clothes.

There was a lot that Ryou hadn't expected.

Missing flour and unwelcome downpours, however, suddenly seemed so very unimportant.

* * *

**_Ha. I had a lot of fun writing this, though actually I had the least fun writing the yaoi-ish bit. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm still not entirely in love with the ending but I think it's the best I'm gonna do._**

**_Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it! :D_**


End file.
